


Perfume

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [29]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Working with WWE talent tends to have you lingering on someone's mind.





	Perfume

As an intern for the management of talent, you rush around backstage – speaking only with talent when it is requested of you; otherwise, you help to arrange their trips and appearances. The job had a slight stipend, but it covers just enough for you to stay. You hope they eventually hire you, ‘the outsider’, because of your committed work ethic…also because you mind your business.

Approaching Triple H and his prodigy, you follow your latest order, “Mr. Rollins?”

The man is beyond handsome, especially when he smirks a greeting your way, “Yes, Ms. (Y/L/N).”

“I need to speak with you before you leave tonight.” You notice his pleased look, immediately adding, “About your trip to Los Angeles. Just some logistical things.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.”

With that, you turn on your heel and check your clipboard; you had to seek out other business, anything to forget his warm cocoa stare. You manage to busy yourself with little details, pleasing many with your efficiency. Things seem to be running pretty something as more is delegated to you, and you’re hoping talent is expressing as much to your supervisors.

Making it back to your office, a small table serving as your desk and a paper serving as your name plate, you spot Seth seated with a bored expression. You clear your throat upon approach, offering a polite smile when you catch his attention, “Sorry to keep you waiting. Lots of last minute changes to tell everyone about.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll make it worth my wait.”

You refuse to pay too much attention to the comment, not even looking into his eyes as you pull up emails for his itinerary, “You’ll have quite a few appearances over your weekend there. Friday you have two talk shows, Saturday a radio show and gym appearance, and Sunday will require you to make an appearance at a convention. Now, I’m sure you’re aware of the traffic in Los Angeles which is why I’ve arranged one reputable driver and car for your entire weekend. Apparently, he can get anywhere they need to be on time and, sometimes, early.” Reaching into your briefcase, you pull out printed tickets, information on his driver, and itinerary details, “I think I’ve included all the information you need – including your hotel reservations. Also, should you need anything else, here is my cell phone number.”

“You’re going to be in Los Angeles?”

“Yes, my schedule will put me there at the same time. So, I will be there for troubleshooting should you need me.”

Seth casually looks over his paperwork, “Are you visiting boyfriends or other wrestlers?”

“Neither, friends in LA.” You surprise yourself with your answer, shaking your head and sighing, “Does everything look in order?”

“Yeah,” Seth straightens his paperwork out, “See you this weekend.”

It hits you that he foresees a problem and doesn’t tell you; now, you’re freaking out. If you screw up his weekend, you’re done.

————————————-

You receive a call just before you are to meet your friends for dinner; you have no time to change, you just rush to his hotel. A million ideas run through your mind. Did an interview go terrible? Was his driver inappropriate? Was his hotel not up to par?

You reach the hotel, tell the valet ‘please, don’t park far’, and rush inside; Seth is waiting in the foyer. You are so panicked, heart pounding, that you fail to notice his all black suit – his calm demeanor – and his recently washed hair. 

Instead, you try to pick your words carefully and end up apologizing profusely, “If there was anything out of order, I can make it right within ten minutes. I’m confident that I’ll find something that works for whatever didn’t. And if it was one of the show’s hosts, I gave them a list of topics to avoid. They shouldn’t have—”

“(Y/N), calm down.” Seth lets out a sharp laugh, holding his hands up and pushing them down so you will follow the signal and breathe deeply, “Everything went great today.”

“It did?” You step back, staring at the pristine hotel, “Is your room okay?”

“Great.”

You finally notice how he looks, the fact that he stands alone, and cross your arms across your chest, “Why am I here, Seth?”

“Well, I didn’t have company for dinner. And your exact words were ‘should I need anything’. So here we are.” He straightens his suit jacket then offers you his arm, “Ready?”

You tug at your black skirt, happy you had worn the accompanying black lace tank and navy button up over it; yet you look ready for a girls’ night, not appropriate for business, “I don’t know if I’m dressed appropriately to have dinner with the talent.”

“Okay, could you not look at me like that tonight?” Seth places a hand on the small of your back, starting to guide you towards one of the hotel’s restaurants – one that looked entirely too expensive to be casual, “I just want us to get to know each other.”

You try not to feel self-conscious though he isn’t secretive about his intentions as he watches your every moment, even holding your chair out and eyeballing the host who tried to do it. Sitting across from him, you hesitate but end up putting the napkin in your lap. When Seth orders drinks for the two of you, you know this is dangerous territory, “I don’t think we should be doing this. It’s—not a good idea. I can’t get in trouble. Talent is off limits.”

Seth waits for the waiter to disappear before somewhat leaning on the table, “Could I ask you a personal question?”

“Wha—? No. I’m trying to explain to you that—”

“Do you wear a specific perfume or something?” He notes your confused expression and sighs, “I can’t get it off my mind. It’s really distinct.”

Was he embarrassed bringing it up? You had a hard time reading him. Hoping to accommodate him, you adjust in your seat, “Not really, but maybe it’s the lotion I use. Um, I get the feeling that you’re not listening to me.”

“Believe me, I’m listening to everything you’re saying. But I pretty much refuse to hear you tell me you’re not going to sit here and have a conversation with me.”

You want to say something but, when his hand reaches across the table to cover yours, you don’t. When his warm skin makes contact with yours, resistance is a low hum in the back of your mind.

“I’m asking for an hour, tops, of your time.” Seth waits for you to curl your fingers around his, a smile dressing his dreamy lips, “Now, about that lotion you use…”


End file.
